Always Love Her
by xiNHiSDREAMSx3
Summary: Miley and Oliver have kids, something happens and everyone griefs... R&R this is a songfic.....


**Disclaimer: Don't own Hannah Montana**

-----------------------------------------------------------

This a story about Miley and Oliver. They are married and have 3 kids.(another soon) Triplets-2 boys and 1 girl.

This is about them.

Girl-

Name-Jade

Looks-

Hair color- brown like Miley's

Eye color- bluish-green-hazel

Features- Looks alot like Miley, acts a little like Oliver, smart like Miley,has her Tennesse accent

Age group-3rd oldest

Age-8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy-

Name-Jayden

Looks-

Hair color-brownish black like Oliver's, also some green highlights at the top rim around his hair, and bangs.

Eye color-brown

Features- Looks a lot like Oliver, and acts him too, has his grin,smart like Miley, has her Tennesse accent

Age group-Oldest

Age-8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boy-

Name-Hayden

Looks-

Hair color-brownish black like Oliver's

Eye color-brown

Features- Looks a lot like Oliver, and acts him too, has his grin,smart like Miley, has her Tennesse accent

Age group-2nd oldest

Age-8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(future child)

Boy-

Name-Owen

Looks-

Hair color-brownish black like Oliver's, also,brown like Miley's

Eye color-Teal

Features- Looks a lot like Oliver, Looks alot like Miley, acts a little like Oliver, smart like Miley, has a cute little grin like Oliver

Age group-youngest

Age-4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Ollie, remember when you first asked me out at a dance?" Miley asked.

" Yeah it was one of the best moments of my life." Oliver said.

"Really what was the first?" she asked.

" When I proposed to you, and your answer was yes." he replied.

(flashback)

" Hey Oliver, you ready?" Lilly Truscott asked.

" Uh yeah, I think so." Oliver said.

( Oliver's POV)

_Oh my god I can't do this I'm soooo gonna screw up!_

" Ok good cause we're leaving in a few minutes." Lilly said.

-------5 minutes later------------

"Okay you ready?" I asked.

" Yep, so lets go." Lilly said.

----------Miley's house--------------

" Hey Miles ready?" I asked.

" Yeah, lets go shall we?" I asked.

" Yes," she said.

" We shall," she finished.

" Ok," " Ooo, the rides here." I said.

" Oh My God, Oliver, you rented a limo!" Miley said.

" Yep the best for my friends," I said.

--------------dance--------------

" Here we are." I said.

" Oh Miley look there's Jake lets go say hi and stuff ok?" Lilly asked her.

" Yeah ok, you don't mind, do you Oliver?" she asked me.

" Nope not at all." I replied.

_I got something I need to do anyways..._

" Ok, see you in a bit." Miley said.

"Right." I said.

" Hey DJ, can you play this for Miley Stewart?" I asked.

" Sure." he said.

----------------2 minutes later----------------

" Hey Miley, look at the stage." I said nervous into a microphone.

She looked to see who it was.

**"Far Away" by Nickelback**

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

_CHORUS_

So far away so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away so far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

" Oliver..." Miley whispered in tears.

" I'm sorry Miley, if you never want to see me again don't worry I'll leave." I said running away.

" OLIVER WAIT!" she yelled but I was to "far away" to hear.

_I thought she knew I loved her from that song, I guess she's sad because I do... Well no matter what she thinks of me I will always love her..._

" Oliver..." Miley said.

" Sorry." I said in a voice barely above a whisper.

" Don't be because, I love you too..." Miley whispered.

" Really?" I asked.

" Really." she said.

" Then will you do me the honer of being my girlfriend?" I asked.

" Of course." I said.

"Good." I said.

Then I kissed her on the lips to seal the deal.

" I love you Miles." I said.

" I love you too, Ollie." she said.

( end flashback)

" That was really sweet." Miley said.

" Yeah, hey remember when I proposed?" I asked.

" Of course I was soooo happy, how could I forget?" she asked.

" I don't know..." I said grinning devilishly.

" Oliver you are such a dork." Miley said.

---------------8 years ago-------------------

" Hey Ollie." Miley said.

Hey Miles," I said.

"There's a dance coming up for our grad. and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" I asked.

" No." she said.

_Those words broke my heart, sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me, yeah right, well what happens when those words come from the person you love?_

" I'm going with George Washington..." she said.

" Wait a minute, I thought he was dead?" I asked VERY stupidly.

" I was kidding gosh Oliver, take things seriously much?" she said.

" Oh heh heh, my bad." I said.

----------------dance-----------------

(after a few songs and talks)

" Miley I know this is weird and all but I have to ask, will you marry me?" I asked rushed.

(Dont ask me Oliver Oken AKA Smokin' Oken, why)

" Okay this is a little weird, but,_oh know she said 'but' that can't be good..._I will marry you Oliver Oken." Miley said.

" OH THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH I LOVE YOU MILEY!" I shouted.

(end flashback)

" Ye- MOM!" " Sorry be right back Ol." Miley said.

" Okay Miles," I said.

" Yes, Jade?" Miley said.( A/N Right now only, Jayden, Hayden, and Jade are born.)

" Jayden, and Hayden took my brush and hid it, now I can't find it, and I'm gonna be late for school." Jade said.

" Jay, Hay, give Jade her brush back and get ready for school." Miley said.

" Aw come on mom, school is boring." Jayden complained.

" Well then, do what me, your dad, and Aunt Lilly did and talk with your friends the whole time." Miley said.

" Just give her brush back." she said.

" Okay-okay I'm going, here, sorry sis." Jayden said.

" It's okay bro." Jade said hugging him.

" Call if you guys need anything else." Miley said.

" So, how'd it go?" I asked.

" Okay I guess." Miley said.

" Al- MOM!" " They like interupting us, don't they?" I asked as a joke.

" Oh yeah..." " They must." she said.

"DAD!" " Oh boy." " Let's go." I said.

" What is it?" Miley asked.

" Oh My God." " JAYDEN, HAYDEN GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE NOW!" Miley yelled.

_I would hate to be in their shoes right now..._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**haha cliffy!**

**as you can tell it's not over and its a song-fic... I think the next chapter will be the point that I wanted to get to...**

**SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT I NEED 5 IN THE NEXT 2 DAYS! I just want to get to the climax, and you'll find out why its in tragedy soon enough so REVIEW OR i'll delete this story cause I will think no1 is reading it...**

**and I think this was long enough**


End file.
